pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Misty
Misty is the Gym Leader of Cerulean City in Kanto. She has come to Rikoto to study -type Pokemon. The player battles her at Waytide City, and tag-teams with her at Rainbow Reef. Quotes Waytide City * In front of the Fishing Contest: 'Watch out, Wade! You might get beaten by your little sibling!' 'Haha... I'm just kidding, though, who knows? He might!' 'That's right! I also want to see all of the Water-type Pokémon!' 'Well, okay! I'll battle, but only if you want to! ... Yes? Great! Lets go!' 'You are as talented as your brother!' 'Wow! What a great battle! Wade! You've got trouble on your hands!' 'Thats a great idea! (Player's name)! I will show you how the Fishing Contest works!' 'Follow me to the gateway over there!' Fishing Contest 'This is the Fishing Contest! Here, you can enter and you will receive 30 Fishing Balls. Then, once inside, you can find a spot to go fishing. Once you hook a Pokémon, you can try to catch it! The catch is that you're only allowed one Pokémon with you to battle with. Also, you can only have one Pokémon that you've caught! But, you can catch others. You just have to decide whether or not to keep the Pokémon you've caught or replace it with a newly caught one! Once the Contest is over, the Trainer who has caught the best Pokémon will win a prize! You also get to keep the Pokémon that you've caught! Cool, right? Bye the way... For battleing me, I have a little gift for you... You have no room to store the Egg... Make room for the egg in your party, I will wait in this hall for you.' 'Here is your gift. Give the Fishing Contest a try! I'm gonna go back to the beach! Good luck!' Rainbow Reef 'Oh! It's you, (player's name)! Good thing you came! These creeps calling themselves Team Solar are attacking this innocent Corrine!' 'You poachers! Leave it alone!'' Team up with me, (player's name), and help me take these guys down!' ''Well, this Corrine is a little shaken up, but it seems to be okay! Oh! Look! It left us a thank you gift! It's a Coral Flower! This is what those creepy Team Solar guys were after! These Coral Flowers are very valuable! They can sell for a high price and also, Water and Rock type Pokémon are somehow effected by them, it somehow makes their attacks a lot more powerful, you should take it with you (player's name), it might come in handy! Well, thanks for helping me! I was just here to see the reef and the kinds of Pokémon found here! There are so many! It's so cool! Anyway, I should get back to Waytide City! I'm helping out at the Aquarium! See you later!' '''Pokémon Waytide City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=MistySprite.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Waytide City |prize= 3600 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rainbow Reef (tag battle against Team Solar Grunts) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=MistySprite.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Rainbow Reef |prize= 3900 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Category:Female Characters